Eventually
by Choebs
Summary: Little drabbles of moments in the life of Booth & Brennan following canon as much as possible. Not necessarily connected but they may be. Some may be angsty, others complete fluff. All spoilers are fair game! *warning* Rating to M now!
1. Chapter 1

**A short drabble that JUST popped in my mind when I was Tumbling. I had to write it down. I couldn't shake this image. Not gonna say much more since I might spoil it.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

********

Cam rushed into the ward, practically ran towards the nurses station. Angela, Hodgins and Sweets right on her heels.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Cam uttered frantically.

The nurse smiled sweetly but after not getting any response to that, pointed her finger over to a blue door.

"Room 22"

Angela had already turned and stepped determinedly towards the room indicated. Hodgins followed steadily but less frantic, however, Cam and Sweets were practically in a run. Angela, with her head start, reached the door first but her trembling hands impaired her of opening the door.

Cam reached forward and slowly pushed down the handle.

The room was bathed in a warm glow, a compliment from the setting sun just outside the large window. Seeley Booth stood with his back to the door, overlooking the city, his shoulders slightly hunched.

Beside the soft breathing coming from the hospital bed, the room was enveloped in silence.

"Seeley," Cam whispered, "Is she alright?" Shooting a compassionate glance to the sleeping woman in the sterile bed.

"She's fine," Booth replied on a soft sigh, turning slowly around facing his friends.

The Squints all breathed a sigh of relief, smiles creeping on their face while their eyes shot to the little pink bundle in his arms.

"They both are".

****

**So, was anyone worried something bad might have happened? Because that was the plan. Until pretty much the last line, it has to be angsty. But admit it, you just LOVE that right? Good thing it was a short pain then. ;)**

**As any author will say, review is love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_I had no plan to update this fic. It was pretty much done after that one drabble but season 7 is inspiring me like crazy and my head is filled with little moments that I hope we get to see in Season 7. Can you believe Booth and Brennan are together now? And having a baby? A BABY! TOGETHER. Yeah, it still hits me on a daily basis. I am hugely excited! Where the hell IS November?_

_Anyway, since this is another drabble, I figured that before opening a new fic, I may as well add to the existing drabble. And maybe make this a drabble collection. The drabbles are in no way in time order. They may however be connected, or not. They would however fit in canon and they may be influenced by spoilers. So, if you avoid spoilers at all cost, then I suggest you put this one on hold too. Nothing fundamental will really happen, nor will it blow you mind away but I may as well let my inspiration have an outlet. I am a big B&B shipper so everything will be ok between B&B. I am not hurting them, or their little bundle. Ok, considering my author's note is getting longer than the fic itself, I better stop. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, they are so mine! NOT! Characters are most definitely not mine, however what they're doing in my drabbles is entirely mine._

B&B&B

The ultrasound wand swapped over Brennan's swollen abdomen and both Brennan and Booth stared at the screen in awe. Their baby was sucking its thumb, the ObGyn moved along to check for any irregularities.

Brennan gasped. "Oh."

"Oh, what, Bones?" Booth's panic picked up.

Brennan continued to stare at the screen, then made eye contact with the ObGyn who smiled at her. "So you saw it?"

Brennan nodded, her focus still on the screen.

"Saw what?" Booth next to her started to really fret, his excitement and ease fully disappated.  
"Bones! What's wrong? What did you see? You're scaring me! Is the baby ok?"

It was then she looked over to her boyfriend, slowly nodding.

"She's fine, Booth." She whispered, her eyes welling up.

"Then what is -" It sank in. "Oh."

A watery smile graced Booth's lips and his eyes locked with Brennan.

"She?" He mumbled, his eyes slowly wetting too. "We're having a girl?"

Brennan worried her bottom lip, bobbing her head with quick little nods. "We're having a _daughter_."

His face inched closer to hers and just when he was about to press his smiling lips against hers, his fingers lightly grazing the side of her belly, he muttered, "Hello baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

_It seems I am really in some sort of fluff period. I can not get the images out of my head and while we discussed Boothy baby socks on Twitter earlier, this popped up._

_If you Google Paul Smith Baby girl socks. You'll find them! They are **so **adorable and I'm sure at one moment, Baby Girl Booth will wear them. Just like daddy. _

_I have no idea how I'll be able to hold till November 3rd. Maybe with several of these drabbles popping up to keep my occupied. The little spoilers we get don't help whatsoever since they only make me crave November that much more and create more absolutely adorable images. I'm screwed. _

B&B&B

"No Bones. It's just not happening!" Booth grumbled.

"But don't you love pink? You seem to always favor pink whenever we go shopping. And with your silly like for crazy socks, this fits right in." Brennan defended.

"Nope. No. Not happening! Just...no."

He grabbed the pink infant socks out of Brennan's hands and hung them back on the rack.

"My little girl is not going to be linked to death in any way, or form. Not even with 'cute' skull socks. Stripey, pink, or otherwise."

Brennan cocked her head, a frown marring her features. "That is very illogical, Booth. Our jobs deal with death on a daily occassion. It will be impossible to keep the child completely unaware of that fact."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to do my damn trying to keep her away from it," Booth mumbled, advancing on his girlfriend, "However, I will admit to give her one tiny link to you that has, I admit, a connection to your work."

When he stood barely an inch from her, a grin grew on her face when she looked him in the eye, "And what would that be?"

Staring Brennan straight in the eye, his features growing incredily soft, he laid a hand on her very huge baby bump. Softly he caressed the spot he was sure was his baby's tiny little head. "My Little Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

_While talking with a dear friend about how we love to see B&B with their child, we challenged each other into writing a drabble. _

_Since hers was very sweet in my opinion, it is a shame to let it go by without anyone seeing it. I suggested to use it as a chapter in my drabble collection here. She doesn't have a fanfiction account so no where to post and gave me permission to post it here. ALL credit goes to her for this little gem! If you want to let her know your thoughts, tweet her a reply at **_allyria** on Twitter. She'll love it. _

_No spoilers in it. Just wishful thinking, hoping and daydreaming. The best kind._

B&B&B

As Booth rearranged himself on the single hospital bed, nothing could have prepared him for the reality of this moment.  
Wrapping his arms around the extraordinary woman that sat between his legs, he never wanted this moment to end.

Her arms cradled the most fragile of gifts he'd had the luck of receiving. Seven years of pain and murder and most of all love, could be totalled into this one human being that from the moment she let out her first cry had him completely wrapped around her finger.

"She's perfect, Bones"

"She is."

"What? No speech?" Booth chuckled lightly as so not to disturb the dozing infant.

"Whilst rationally I know that ones' perception of the concept of something that is 'perfect' is entirely variable and can include a myriad of possibilities...I find it very hard to disagree with the sentiment.."

Booth smiled and slowly lifted his arm from its place cradling Brennan's waist to run his index finger down the babys' cheek.  
Stirring slightly in her sleep, the new parents watched in awe as the young girl turned her head into the direction of her fathers' finger whilst letting out the most tiniest of yawns which left her parents speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to those who took the effort to leave a review. It does an author so well to hear from the readers. And I'm considering the story and author alerts as anonymous positive reviews so thank you to you too! At least I know I am not talking to myself most of the time so that's good. ;) _

_Now, let's bring the angst! Although I love fluffy, sweet, adorable B&B which I know exists in cannon and I'm sure we'll see when they're at home, I have to say that with B&B, things will never be like Hodgela. H&A are corny, cliche sweet and bless them but that is not who B&B ever will be. And thank goodness for that. _

_So I brought in a bit of that angst which I think could very well happen in Show. It's purely speculation. Spoilers about this haven't hit us yet about it so for the time being, this could happen. And, to be honest, I HOPE it happens with a bit of drama. Where is the fun when everything goes smoothly and without a hitch? _

_FYI, I am not a doctor or nurse but I've had my fair share of hospital experiences and although I've used some writer's privilege, I like to think this is believable. _

_Anyway, on with it. Angst, people! I am sure some of you love this. _

B&B&B

"She's losing too much blood!"

"The fetal heartbeat is slowing. Rapidly."

"So is the mother's!"

"We need the O.R. NOW! She needs a C-section. Nurse, call for a room. Stat!"

Booth looked on when they shoved him aside, while working on the woman who stole his heart years ago.  
He didn't know what had happened. One minute Brennan was about to push, he supporting her physically as well as mentally, the next, she collapsed and didn't respond anymore and he yelled at her without any reactions.

There was a hussle and mulling of doctors and nurses all around him while the only thing he could do was stare, uncomprehendably.

"Mr. Booth?"

A nurse stood in front of him, looking worriedly. Booth's eyes shifted to the lady in scrubs in front of him, a raw panic shining from his eyes.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"We aren't fully sure yet but it appears the placenta may have ruptured. We need to get her to the O.R. right away for an emergency C-section. You can be there but you need to scrub in. Do you want to be there?" The nurse gently asked.

"Is she going to be ok? Is the baby in trouble? I can't lose her. I can't lose THEM! I need to be with her!"

"Come along, sir, we'll get you prepped. With any luck, by the time you enter the O.R. she's conscious again. The rapid bloodloss caught her off guard. We're already treating that."

"No. I can't leave her. I need to be with her."

"You will, sir. See, they're wheeling her down already."

"Booth?" A weak, scared voice came from the bed. Booth rushed to her side.

"I'm here, Baby. You're gonna be fine. So will the baby. Just hold on, okay? We're needing to go to the O.R. You need an emergency C-section. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry, Baby." His words tumbled out on short gasps of breath, thumbing caringly over her cheek. He had to stay strong for her.

"Are you going to be there?" She asked, the fear making her voice infinitely small.

"Always. I'll be there the entire time. I promise. I'm going to get ready now. I'll see you there, okay?"

She nodded weakly, the medical staff indicating their time was up.

Pressing a quick kiss to her trembling lips and a quick tap to her tummy, the bed was wheeled out and Booth sank to the floor.

Soft hands on his back alerted him again of the nurse at his side.

"Come on, Mr. Booth. Your wife and baby are awaiting you downstairs. Let's get ready."

No strength in him left to correct her of his not yet existing marital status, he solemly nodded and trembled his way up.

While the nurse lead him down the hallway, his voice echoed next to her.

"I need them." He muttered to no one in particular. "So hard."

B&B&B

_Chapter 1 you can consider aftermath to this. :) See, nothing to worry about. But not everything can go sugary sweet and without angst with them. It's Booth and Brennan, gluton for drama, afterall. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews again and the story/author alerts & favorites. I love to see how many are jumping on this ship with me. Really appreciate it. _

_Gah, promos/clips are coming out for the new season and it makes it all the more harder to wait for November. How adorable are B&B? And so much like S2-S4 Booth & Bren, aren't they? Love to see that. _

_I guess for this drabble a spoiler alert is very in order since it's based on the 20-second promo that aired Thursday. If you haven't seen it, and aren't a spoiler phobe, RUN to youtube now! If you avoid spoilers, and clips. Stop reading this! _

_We got a clear view on how B&B are **hugely** different from Hodgins & Angela. In 23 episodes of Season 6 there has never been a moment where you wanted to kick Hodgins in the testicles. He was always very considerate and sweet to Angela. We get a 20-second promo of the season 7 Premiere alone and Booth already suffers a case of foot-in-mouth-disease! He needs the penalty box already! Mocking your pregnant girlfriend is **not** the way to go, Booth! LOL. And since I believe there is more to the scene, I had to write out what I **hope **could happen right after. I doubt it will be this but if it is... Yeah, consider me a puddle! Also, can I **hug** the poor woman? OMG, Brennan, you're already killing me. I'd dealt with extreme hormonal phases and I can assure you, they are no fun. They make you doubt yourself so much, and anything and everything can set you off. So seeing Bren like that. It HURTS me. I had to make it right. Somehow. _

B&B&B

"Stop it, Booth!"

The man could be infuriating. Her hormones were completely out of consistency due to her pregnancy. The two combined made for interesting scenarios. And she hated it.

Booth sobered up quickly and knew he had to do something to get her out of this funk (and his body not on the couch tonight).

"Hodgins, could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, man. I'll go check out those tire tracks over there." Hodgins stood up and asked the Sheriff for directions, leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

Booth shoved the phone back into his pocket and crouched down,_ not squat_, next to his brilliant, yet momentarily very distraught, forensic anthropologist. He put his index finger under her chin and turned her face into his direction.

"Hey. I was just teasing. I'm sorry, Bones." He said sincerely.

Her lip still trembled and she avoided eye contact, staring down instead.  
"I don't like this. I cry on a whim and you making fun of me makes me want to sit in a corner and cry a river."

Booth snorted, rubbing his thumb softly over her cheek. "Aww, Bones, look at you. You got a term right."

Her eyes finally flicked to his and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay, take a deep breath."

"Booth, that won't -"

He interrupted, "Just humor me. In... And out."

She acquiesced, doing as he told.

"Again."

The odd feeling in her chest lifted and the urge to cry subsided.

"There. Somewhat better?" His thumb still traced soft, soothing circles on her cheek.

Brennan nodded. "Thank you, Booth."

"Hey, anything to save myself a night on the couch." He grinned.

He was met with a very stern stare instead, but underneath her adorable twinkle was back. "Don't count your blessing yet!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, thank you to those who took the time to leave a review, or added the story to their alerts. You're the best!_

_This is a reaction/speculation drabble to the 40-second preview clip of the S7 premiere that aired in the Fox Fall Preview Special (Fox uploaded it to their channel so if you haven't seen it yet and aren't afraid of spoilers, go check it out!). I love that clip. So very B&B. It certainly makes the wait for November 3rd all the harder. Now, if they just released some pictures to swoon over! Until then, I'll drabble it up. _

B&B&B

"You weren't serious about squatting in the field, right?"

"Hmm?"

Although Brennan would never admit it, she loved morning and evening snuggles in bed. They made her feel drousy and happy and completely content. They even managed to shut down her brain and just enjoy the feelings taking over her body. The times she actually indulged in it.

This was such an evening. Booth was spooning her, his lips pecking tiny kisses on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder, his arm draped over her waist. His hand was slowly rubbing her very protruding abdomen, taking away the pain along her linea semilunaris muscles that were acting up daily now. So focused on the pain being soothed, she completely didn't register his question.

"Squatting, in the field? You don't plan to go into labor while we're on location, are you? You were just stating a cultural fact, right?"

"Overal, yes. But many researches have established it is a comfortable and effective birthing position that -"

"No, Bones, you are not having our boy in that position anywhere!" Booth interrupted her, shaking his head over her shoulder.

"I admit, I don't _plan_ to have the baby in the field, no. Who, by the way, could be a girl, " she pointed out before continuing, "but you have to tell your offspring that since I can not control when this little one, " she stalled to lay her hand over his, "is ready to meet us. If I happen to go into labor when we're investigating discovered remains there is not much I can do about it."

She turned to her back and looked at him, cocking her head, shrugging her shoulder innocently. The horror on his face made her chuckle.

"Okay, I guess it's time to have a little one-on-one with the bruiser in here." Booth replied and scooted lower to where he was facing the spot that harbored his newest creation.

"Hey baby, daddy here. I love you dearly already but could you do me one big favor? Could you please wait until we're home or somewhere safe before you decide you need some fresh air? I'd like to meet you but if you pull those dangerous stints your mommy is known for, I'm not sure I'll survive it." His hand rubbed a spot where he saw some movement. A sharp, quite obvious jab quickly followed.

He snorted at this and locked eyes with his partner, while still addressing the child within her.  
"That's my kid! I knew I could reason with you. Glad to know you got that from me!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Almost a month away from the Premiere. I am SO ready for it! And...maybe this week Ausiello will post the key art in an exclusive. Bring it, mister! We've been ready for that one for weeks so NOW would be a good time to spoil. _

_Oh, wait, this is an author's note. Not some message to a critic who doesn't read my fics anyway.  
Thanks to those who left reviews, and those who added the story to their alerts. You all rock and THANK YOU for taking the time to say something. It seems getting reviews these days is like pulling teeth so I'll gladly accept all of those I get (and the alerts) and consider them a very good sign that these drabbles aren't half bad._

Here's another sweet installment. If only we could get moments like this. Hopefully new promos will inspire some new ideas and who knows what the show will give us. Is it November 3rd yet? 

B&B&B

"No Booth, you're not doing it right."

"What? Don't tell me there is a scientific way to paint a wall?"

"Well, actually there is. You know you should -," Brennan started.

"No Bones, you are NOT giving me an anthropology lesson on painting. I'm a guy! I know how to paint!" Booth defended, staring his partner down.

They were standing in the nursery of their new house, trying to get their little girl's room in a fitting color. Emphasis on 'trying' since in the past hour, the wall didn't look any better and Brennan had kept informing Booth of better painting techniques.

"Besides, you are the one screwing with the paint! Come here. There is something on your face."

Brennan waddled closer, expecting Booth to dab away the splatch of pastel purple that apparently got on her.

Unbeknownst to her, her face was still very clean. That was until Booth sneakily dabbed his finger in his brush and with a cheeky grin, dabbed his finger all over her nose.

"Booth!" A scowl showed on her face but a grin began to grow on her lips too, his gleam now mirrored in her own.

A healthy laugh echoed through the still empty nursery and a cute giggle soon followed when Brennan rolled her paint roller all over the front of his Flyers t-shirt.

"Orange looks very nice with lilac." She observed.

A gasp came from the special agent's lips and a growl followed next. "You are so paying for that, you evil woman!"

The next five minutes were spent with paint not even remotely ending up on any wall but all on the two human beings chasing each other in the small space, laughs following in their wake.

However, being eight months pregnant interfered keeping up with darting Booth and soon the amazing Temperance Brennan had to give up, much to her chagrin.

Seeing and sensing her defeat, Booth put down his brush and walked over to her, the fight out of his demeanor.  
Circling his arms around her expanded waist from behind, he laid his head on her shoulder, overlooking their failed piece of work.

"Maybe we should hire some professional painters after all. I don't think we're very good at this. Although I have to say, you look very cute in purple."

Brennan turned her face his way and smiled at him. Focusing on his lips, she pressed hers against his, leaving behind some paint that she'd transfered. A snort came out when she looked at him again.

"Lilac. And so do you. Feminity suits you, Booth!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Not the best nor the cutest drabble but this happened after seeing the promo in which Brennan lies on the floor, saying she fell. If you haven't seen this incredibly squee-worthy, awesome promo, it's code** ToMPyinHW6A **(put it in the youtube search box and the video pops up). Three weeks, guys, THREE WEEKS!  
Thanks again for those few who took the time to give feedback. I appreciate it tons. You make it worth it! _

B&B&B

"Booth." He replied his phone curtly.

"Booth? Uhm... Could you come to my office? Something happened. I may need your help."

"Bones, are you ok?" The special agent squeaked.

"Yeah, just get here, please. It's rather uncomfortable."

Booth hung up the phone before her sentence was fully uttered, without barely excusing himself, he rushed towards Brennan's office. She said she was ok but Booth didn't always believe that heroine of a girlfriend he got.

"Bones? Where are you?" He shouted when he ran through the door of her sanctuary and didn't immediately spot her.

"I'm here, Booth." He heard being said from behind a bunch of boxes and artifacts.

While walking rapidly over to where her voice came from, he asked, "What were you doing here?" Then he saw he lying on the floor and his chest tightened uncomfortably, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I fell."

Seeing the humor in the situation and his kick-ass partner helplessly on the floor, something he'd never seen before, he pulled his phone from his pocket to memorize this forever. "One shot!"

"Not funny." Brennan scolded, being more than a little embarrassed about her current situation and location. Could he just not stop documenting every moment in her life that she'd rather not remember, ever?

"It's a little funny."_ Come on, it was_! Temperance Brennan helplessly on the floor, unable to get up by herself was most definitely funny. In his wildest dreams, he'd never imagined it a possibility. Besides, he'd make it up to her later.

He bent over and pulled her first in a sitting position, letting her adjust before he pulled her fully upright, brushing away dust from her backside, his hand lingering on her hip.

"What were you doing in here? And how did you fall?" he inquired.

"I read in the case file about a specific artifact that could be the murder weapon and remembered I had something similar stocked here. But I must have missed the wire to my computer and tripped." Seeing the panick in his eyes, she soothed, "I didn't fall hard though. My shifted body weight just made me lose balance when I overcompensated. I mostly just slid down. I'm fine, we both are." She looked down at her large tummy and patted it.

"You gotta stop doing that, Bones. I'm really not kidding. I won't survive this pregnancy if you keep pulling this stuff!" Booth breathed out, putting his hand over hers on her tummy, needing that small connection to his child within his (or her) stubborn mommy.

His hand trailed to hers than, taking it in his grip. "Come on, Angela has some information she was about to give me. I'm taking you with me. And don't even dare to losen the hand." He cocked his eyebrows at her, putting their clasped hands in clear sight in front of her face.

Rolling her eyes, shaking her head, she acquiesced, a loving smile gracing her pregnancy-induced soft features, "Yes, daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

_Speculation tiny bit from Mobile club promo. If you haven't seen that one yet, go to Youtube and do a search this code: nnaoAv9yPXQ  
It should lead you to the video. There are 2 new pieces in. That's where this is about. _

_B&B&B _

"And here we can put the big tv. This would make for an amazing family room, don't you think?" Booth said, moving his hand left and right through the big open space of this woody shame of an old hovel? Wonder all over his features, his eyes twinkling in the late afternoon light.

He'd found this piece of land earlier on a drive-by, the simple old-school 'For Sale' sign calling to him, and he'd decided to return with Brennan later, which was now.

He skipped from area to area, wiping spider webs aside along the way, pointing out spots and imaginary rooms. He even told her about the steps leading to a large basement_ 'which would be perfect for my man-cave!'_  
Brennan waddled behind him, not sure what she loved the most; The potential of the wreck they were walking through after a new rebuilt, or the absolute wonder and excitement on Booth's face.

"And here, Bones, we can set up the crib. A little mobile spinning above it having mini microscopes and hey, I'll throw in a toy gun just for you, Bones! Can you picture it? Our little girl lying here with the sun shining on her face from this big window here and then next to it her dresser with these tiny dresses and those trench coats you like. Can you picture it, Bones? It will be so beautiful here!" He bubbled, shooting quick looks at his girlfriend.

She cocked her head, a smile gracing her lips, her eyes shining absolute adoration for her partner.

He turned away from her and stared at the skimpy, battered hole where a window once hinged in, the sun setting in the distance over a large area of land and slight slopes, a tree standing proud at the horizon, all part of the big lot this_ weathered_ dwelling stood on.

"And here we can put the Master bedroom, with big french doors _right there_," Booth pointed, then continued, "and then when it's Spring, we can open those up and have breakfast on the balcony, and see the sun come up over those slopes to say hello to us. And we can bring out our daughter after she wakes up to enjoy the first warmth of the season with us. Or we could watch the stars at night and make wishes on shooting satellites, hoping it's not aliens. Ah, it will be the best memories ever, Bones! I'm telling you!"

He turned back around and stared at Brennan, who couldn't look more pretty if she wanted to. A dreamy expression mirroring his own, a chuckle lying on her lips.

"We're really gonna do this, aren't we Bones? I think we really should buy this place. So much potential." He spoke, his smile making her week in the knees.

"Yes. I think we should." She agreed, an equal mesmerizing smile making Booth warm all over.

"Yeah, we should. Guess we found our place." He advanced on her, their smiles never leaving. Taking her in his arms, his hands settling on her waist, he muttered, "Welcome home, Bones!" Looking down at her incredibly large tummy with adoration, he softly addressed it, "Welcome home, baby."

She kissed him. Because no words could have been enough to show the love she felt in her heart and everywhere else.

_B&B&B_

_Now watch the segments again. Are you flailing even more now? I certainly am!_

_OMG, season 7, WHAT are you doing to me? BTW, that shot in that wreck of a place, when you're peeking through the fallen wooden walls is THE. SEXIEST. SHOT. EVER!_  
_His clothes, his hands, that Lady & The Tramp nuzzling faces pose, their position, the look of it all. I thought my favorite scene ever was the rubbing/kissing da belly, or the snuggle on the couch in 7x03. But seeing THAT moment. I don't know. But that moment alone has gotten me in its fist for over 24hrs now. It's so private and awesome and sweet and well, SEXY! I suspect it's from episode 6 and now I want that scene! Badly. What kinda WRECK are they in, anyway? Of course they get themselves a wreck. Of course. And it's perfect and they're perfect and that house will be perfect and oh so beautiful. Oh Bones. Show. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the alerts! Not many reviews but those who did, I appreciate it enormously! It seems reviews is really like pulling teeth lately so it's a big honor these days if you get some. :) _

_I saw Titan on the Tracks the other day (2x01) and the closing scene struck me. So, this ficlet idea popped into my head due to that scene. I could give a spoiler warning but I guess it's just a speculation as any other really. Whether there is confirmation or not doesn't matter. Will this ever happen? Maybe, maybe not, there is no idea knowing there either. It could be possible though, if the show goes on that long. Which would make me very happy. _

_Sidenote: B&B's baby is prone to be a genius. She will be way ahead of the kids in her age group both with her brain as with her intuition and gut. So if this sounds a little too smart for a kid her age, remember it's a B&B child! I already feel bad for her kindergarten teacher. This kid is gonna give many people premature grey hairs! Hehe. Now on with it!_

_Also... Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year! Hope you have a lovely holiday season and an amazing start of 2012! May it be our incredible BONES year! _

**BnBnB**

"Can you read what's on there?"

"C...H...R...Christine! B..R...E...N...Brennan! That's you and me, mommy!" The little girl bubbled, pulling excitedly on her mother's hand, beaming a charming smile that resembled her father's.

"It's not exactly us, Sweetheart, but it's definitely how you got your name."

"Then who is it, mommy?" The three and a half year old asked her mother.

"Under that stone - which is a headstone - lay the remains of my mother. Christine Brennan."

"So I'm sharing my name with grandma?" Little Christine asked, staring full of wonder to the headstone before her. She had heard her parents, and her grandfather talk about a 'Christine' before but the young girl had thought it was her. They hadn't informed her yet of Brennan's mother or her story and after talking it over with Booth the past week, the partners had decided their daughter was smart enough to understand parts of it now, and see the evidence for herself.

"Your father convinced me, yes. I initially didn't want to, though." Brennan explained, looking over her shoulder to her partner-slash-lover-slash-father of her child who was leaning against a nearby tree, giving him a warm smile. He smiled in return and looked adoringly at his family.

Christine Booth too looked back at her father and beamed at him, waving her little hand, then looked up at her mother again. "Why didn't you want to name me like grandma? Don't you like my name?" A little pout appeared on the pretty auburn haired girl's face.

"I love your name. Just as much as I loved my mother. That is why I didn't want it for you. My mommy left me when I was 15. I have missed my mother a lot since then and her name brought back many memories, some very good but some not always as good. I didn't want to bestow, " She saw her daughter frown at the word and changed it, "put that weight onto your pretty little shoulders. But your daddy told me that was precisely why I should consider it. To make my love for my mother live on in you, make new memories with it, give it a new life. That it would always give you an angel to watch over you as well - even though I don't believe in angels but your father does and I respect his beliefs -," she added as an afterthought mostly to herself than for the benefit of her daughter, " and it would make you extra precious. Once thinking it over, I admitted the idea was comforting so I agreed to his reasoning."

The little girl pondered it over, then nodded. "I agree with daddy, mommy. I really like sharing my name with your mommy. Was she pretty?"

Brennan smiled and squatted down, leveling herself with her daughter, rubbing a finger over the girl's cheek.

"She was very pretty, and very smart. From what I remember, you really look like her, too."

Christine smiled a bright smile, giggling, little crinkles appearing around her eyes, giving Brennan the uncanny resemblence to her own mother. Booth had silently approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing his tumb over her neck, staring at his daughter below him.

Brennan looked up, smiling at him. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Turning back to look at her happy, bright eyed, little girl, she missed Booth's loving look at her as he replied the question with the same answer as he had done over a decade ago, at the exact same spot. "Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

_Andddd... I'm back again. Kind of. I too am jumping on the post-finale fanfic train. I just had to get it out of my system. There's a follow up piece awaiting so that will go up in the next few days. _

_Ugh, The finale. My poor heart. Poor B&B! HH, what are you doing to us? _  
_And now DB trolling (or is he?). Aren't we in a lovely place right now? Anyway, please no Brennan or Booth bashing in response to this. I wish I wouldn't need to specify this but sadly, it has come to my attention some people want to lay blame somewhere and I don't want to hear any of that. _

**BnBnB**

He'd hear from her every so often. There was never telling when he heard from her. Four days after she'd left him standing at the church, he'd gotten a call. As happy as it made him to hear from her, it worried him too. Could the call be traced? Should he pull the ping method on it so he could locate them and rush over to her? Would Pelant keep a track of all calls to the DC area (God, he hoped not)?  
But in that moment, he didn't care. His heart jumped out of his chest when he'd heard her voice. It was the shortest call possible. Barely a minute, or maybe just a little over but for him, it felt it didn't even make it to 10 seconds, he got to speak to her. She apologized most of the time with him assuring her he understood her actions. He was also able to inform her his plan was to join him.

_"Damn you, Bones, I was planning to take off with you and Christine right after church. Did you have to be so damn noble and take that option out of my hands?"_ to which she said she needed him in the system, to keep track of her case, to make sure she can return home.  
He had sighed and told her he loved her. But before they could say more, she informed him she had to go. To not have any risk of a trace. Her disposable phone her dad had given her was for one time use only. Eliminating any other trace someone may have put on it.

The next time, he received a post card. From Hawaii. He was pretty sure they weren't in Hawaii but it didn't matter. He'd heard from her again. Even if it was just in word.  
Christine was doing fine. She was less happy and probably took over Bones's disposition, she'd written, feeling her mother's anxiety and sadness. It made his stomach turn. He ached to hold his little girl. Both of them. It also pushed him to stay on top of Pelant's case, together with the Squints. He needed his family back. Yesterday rather than today.  
He couldn't keep the smile away when he saw a little heart at the end. His Bones, drawing hearts on postcards. He wondered if Max had showed her that. Had Max used it to letters he never got to send to his children when he and Christine were off the grid? Or, perhaps she was among younger peers and picked up on their habits. Either way, even though it was so unlike Brennan, it made his heart soar.

As soon as his reality came crushing back, he sobered up. "You're gonna pay for this, Pelant." He muttered.

Then came a letter. Via Angela. She hadn't known how it got to her, or where from. It had just showed up in her mailbox at home. No return address, no postal stamp, no trace to where it may have originated from. He was tempted to ask if Hodgins could pull some fibers off it, find some form of trace whom had handled it, in what county or state. Well aware he knew he was needed in the system, it didn't take away his desire to be with his family. Every day. FBI, system, and jobs be damned. But of course he didn't.  
He couldn't. She needed to return, her arrest warrant exonerated, Pelant behind bars - and away from any tech objects. For that, he needed to be in the FBI. Desk duty or not, he had to make it happen. His family had to return, for now his desires to be with them were forced to take a back seat. The letter now for his eyes only. Angela wouldn't tell anyone and neither would he. One instruction came with it, Angela said, for him to not open it until Sunday. At first, he didn't understand why. But he obliged.

The 'why' gotten clear on Sunday.

When he pulled the letter from the envelop's confines, a little square paper dropped out. He picked it up and turned it over, tears immediately springing to his eyes.  
Brennan and his little baby girl were staring back at him.

His thumb brushed over the image. First over Christine, her eyes sparkling and a tentative smile on her little chubby face. Then his vision shifted to Brennan. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her clear eyes that always pulled him in, her strong jawline that made her unique and incomparible to any other woman, the beauty of her. Oh, how he missed her. The only thing off were the darker circles around her eyes and she seemed to have lost some weight. It was barely a month but he already saw the change in her. This was all so unfair.

Eventually he opened the letter and the four words he read on top tore his heart to shreds. Now he knew why Sunday.

_"Happy Father's Day, Booth."_

He broke down, cursing under his breath.

"Pelant, you will damn PAY for this! I guarantee that one."


	13. Chapter 13

_As promised, the B part of the previous chapter. I wanted to write out what was in my head after I had given Booth Brennan's letter. _

_Thank you to those who left a review. Much appreciated! Also the alerts and even favorite fic additions. That is, in my opinion, a compliment. Reviews is like pulling teeth and the ratio is 1% of all those who visit the chapter. It's meagre, yes, since I am guilty myself of not leaving reviews, I don't blame anyway. It's the alerts that actually mean a great deal and they bring an equal smile to my face as any review would. So, thank you! _

_Happy Father's Day to all the dear fathers in the world. _

**BnBnB**

_Happy Father's Day, Booth._

_I know it sounds hollow right now, as well as an empty line, without Christine being with you, with us, or you being present with me forming our family in person._  
_However, the sentiment holds. I didn't want you to not have any recognition for your first Father's Day as our daughter's father. As I stated before, you're an excellent father and I am extremely sorry for Christine and my absense. I'm completely aware we can not turn back time, or make me appear home. Yet, I forced my father to pass something special for this day to you._  
_You probably won't have it in your possession just yet but just like this letter, you'll be able to receive it via Angela._

_From the moment we took refuge somewhere else, I insisted to record Christine's development's process. I never thought there would come a time you'd miss any significant moment of our daughter's life. Sadly, due to circumstances beyond our control, the worst has happened._  
_I once told you I would never keep you out of our child's life and I continue to keep with that promise. So, every moment, every day, every significant grow in our daughter, it's being put on film. The camera my father provided has no GPS tracking, no wireless internet connection. It's safe. You'd appreciate the apparatus. It makes me think of you and your admiration of 1900's inate objects._  
_I have to admit, your love for antiques has given me a whole new appreciation now._

_The videos are to assure you will not miss any moments out of your daughter's life. I won't let that happen. It's unfortunate enough you are unable to see it in person (for now), but whenever we meet again, you will have hours of Christine's life to catch up on. Dad says I'm going a little overboard. No, we are not on a boat, as much as I initially believed that is what he meant. As a small token for you missing this special day, which I know has meaning for you (the thought of you surprising me on Mother's Day I remember fondly and I treasure that for the rest of my life), there is a video message waiting for you at the Hodgins' residence._

_You will notice Christine is developing her basic motoric skills like sitting and controlling her hand movements to indicate her desires. She is quite adept in informing me it's dinner time. She certainly has your appetite, and affinity for my breasts. Her first tooth is also starting to break through. I can't say I enjoy this development that much. Your God has made a mistake in providing infants this early on with teeth while still nursing. I am not entirely sure dad has been able to catch that on the film. What strikes me mostly is how much your DNA shines in her. She's certainly a Booth with many resemblences to you. I'm confronted with you via her on a frequent basis. It's both soothing and heart crushing._

_I'd like to inform you we're safe and doing well. As before, I can not give you any indication of where we are temporarily residing. Just know that we're well taken care of. I wish I would sleep better but the absense of you next to me is a void that controls my mind and I can't get comfortable. I would have never thought it possible but the past 15 months sharing a bed with you has influenced me a great deal. I've grown quite accustomed to your presence; Your arm lying on me in the morning, or the goodnight kiss. It appears you are responsible for quite a large part of my relaxation - which I now have to accept to be without. For the time being, I'll adjust, counting down the days, even hours, until there is some positive development concerning the exoneration of my arrest warrant._

_It's been brought to my attention that you're working hard to clear my name, and getting closer to 'nailing' Pelant. I want to thank you. You and Angela are working hard, I know. That is why you had to stay in the system, Booth. You need to work on that end, while dad and I do what we can do from where we're at. I'm quite pleased we have found a manner to stay in contact, albeit mostly not directly. I am not sure I could stay a fugitive if I didn't hear news about you or my case, with the ache I feel daily; Missing you more and more with each passing day._

_Don't stay out to work too late, okay? I know you have been spending many hours behind your desk, well into the night, but both Christine and I need you to stay alert. To sound slightly selfish, you're pleasing to look at so I enjoy taking in your appearance. Seeing your body show signs of fatigue, malnourishment and slacking hygiene, it pains me. Take care of yourself, Booth. Do it for our daughter, for me. I have faith in you, Booth. To put it in your loving sport's terms: "You have to stay on top of your game!"_

_I will try to contact you as soon as I am able to. Hopefully by then we're another step closer for Christine and I to return home._  
_I really can't wait to be able to come back to you; To feel your arms around me, to fall asleep in our bed after your goodnight kiss, be engulfed by your smell and physical strength. For Christine to be able to see and be held by her father. For you to see your daughter again every day._  
_Once more, I am extremely sorry this day won't hold a good memory for either of us. I do hope you can take solace in seeing us on the video. I'm not sure what time you will read this and I sincerely hope you didn't open this letter before the neighbor's rooster started his morning ritual. Although I am sure Angela is aware that is a possibility and is already awake for your early arrival to collect the DVD._

_I love you, so very much. I miss you. So is Christine. I will present Christine with extra kisses from her daddy today. I'll even sing that awful lullaby you created for her. You're with us in thought so much, Booth. It won't make up our absense from each other, I'm fully aware. You put much appreciation in these sentiments so I'm indulging fully. It's the only thing I can hold onto._

_Stay well, Booth._

_Much Love...Till we meet again,_  
_Bones and Christine_


	14. Chapter 14

_My previous chapter was apparently such a bust that I decided to torture you some more. ;P. I'm stepping into the M rating for it, too. But don't expect a lot. Although, anyone under 18... you better butt out. _

_If M is not your thing, then feel free to skip this one. You ain't missing much. For this __you'll_ mostly need imagination. Timewise it could fit almost in any moment in season 7 all the way to her return in Season 8.  
I wasn't sure if this one was worth posting but hey, it's M, it's a shame to let it just collect dust on my computer, right? 

**BnBnB**

*thunk*

"Sorry."

*pop*

*giggle*  
"In a hurry?"

*growl*  
"I'm hungry."

"Not upset?"  
"Not right now."

*squeak*  
"Stop! Dessert is for last."

"I could get the ice cream."

*snort*  
"You're the only food I need right now. Could eat you with a spoon."

*bite*

*moan*  
"My ear?"

"Appetizer."

*sigh*  
"What's the main course?"

"It'll be twofold. First. This."

*groan*  
"I hope I don't leak."

*chuckle*  
"A little breastmilk won't put me off, Bones. Told you I could eat you."

"Hmmmmm... What's the second part of the main course? ...Ohhh."

*lick*  
"I remember this taste. Mmmm, honey."

*tremble*  
"Fuck!"

"Yup, that's what I have in mind."  
*slap*  
"I told you to stop doing that!"

"But I want you, Booth, now!"  
"And you will. But not if you keep touching me!"

*rustle*

*shudder*

"FUCK!"  
"Mmmmm."

"Tight."  
"Full abstinence."

*friction*  
"I've missed this."  
"Welcome home!"


End file.
